Polar Opposites
by Octoberskys
Summary: A quick jaunt about how Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta first met and what it must have been like with their extreme polar opposite personalities. Strong W4W Sexual Content
1. Chapter 1 Fire & Ice

**A/N: **This was a filler story, from another website; I did a _long time ago_. After a few friends came over, they strongly suggested that I post it on FF since there are so few stories featuring Matriarch Benezia and Matriarch Aethyta. So read the filler prompt, and below is what I did with it. I hope you enjoy!

**A/N-2: **I own nothing but my own creative thoughts. BioWare Inc. and EA Sports own it ALL (lucky bastards).

A special shout out to PMC65 for encouraging me to tackle this type of subject.

…

**Original Filler Prompt**

Really missing the Asari loving as of late. Humbly request some. Any Asari/Asari pair will do, but extra cookies for the following:

Liara/Sha'ira- Liara wants to learn some new tricks now that She and Femshep are back together ((double cookies if Femshep has the same idea))

Benezia/Aethyta - (bartender from Illium, probably spelled that wrong) - since it is hinted that might be Liara's other parent, let the loving begin. Both are strong (and kinda angry)...

Benezia/Sha'ira/Aethyta threesome? No reason, just hot.

Read...GO! (please)

…

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 1**

**Fire and Ice**

The Thessian ballroom was overly crowded with asari during the prestigious banquet that night. A newly appointed matriarch stood among her acolytes. The distinguished asari wore a beautiful yellow gown that amplified her alluring indigo skin beneath. Nodding and bowing at her welcomed guests, the noble figure stood slightly taller than most of her fellow asari, as she pleasantly displayed herself as a collective, intelligent and wise woman far beyond her years. The dark markings above her eyes accentuated her lovely indigo color, though she seemed to hide the alluring skin under her Athame priestess head dressing. However to most's gratification, she more than made up for it with the lower bust line of her gowns. After all, the great spiritual leader was proud to be an asari beauty, and she displayed it proudly. The teacher of religion and philosophy always donned an air of confidence and pose. The imperial manner in which she presented herself, often made the younger asari weak in the knees; commandos and acolytes alike.

Secretly loving the new authority and responsibility placed upon her, the newest matriarch silently relished in the idea, but power was not new to her; nor was she vain or abusive of it. The indigo woman had come from a great linage of asari, dating back to the beginning their civilization. Statues of her ancestries littered the wondrous gardens of Serrice University's campus; where only the elite asari attended.

It was only when the next wave of distant followers of her great teachings departed to allow another village to grace the matriarch's presence that a single unidentified asari boldly slid next to the noble figure. The odd woman appeared to look behind the distinguished servant of Goddess Athame before standing shoulder to shoulder with the high priestess. Fiddling with her long crystal flute, filled with Ardat Yakshi wine, the asari smirked as she succeeded in her plans of getting close to the finely dressed matriarch. Suddenly and without proper cause, an unkempt and husky voice, lustrously purred so only the powerful biotic could hear, "_Nice ass_."

With no time to react to the vulgar comment, the dark blue matriarch was pleasantly greeted by another village of followers; adoring her. Feeling it ill mannered to break from the traditional greetings, the spiritual leader tended to her duties as required; thrusting her personal emotions to the side. Her façade and posture remained regal as ever, no one could tell, she secretly wanted to warp the arrogant asari at her side into tomorrow.

Ignoring the formal presentations, the strange woman, who stood at eye level with the taller than normal asari leaned over, and whispered into the powerful biotics' ear as if they had been friends forever. To her surprise, the prominent matriarch naturally leaned closer to the lavender asari to hear the next words out of the woman's mouth. "You know hot stuff. We should get a drink sometime."

Utterly taken by surprise, the matriarch's eyes widened from shock that she, of all people, would be spoken to in such an alluded manner. Clearing her throat, as she maintained her professional graces, the asari leader shot a death glared at the woman dressed in a loud orange and white floor length gown. Quietly scoffing to prevent any unnecessary attention, the indigo woman's cheeks flushed, "Do you know who I am?"

Languidly sipping her asari wine, the confident woman replied, "Of course I do, hot stuff." Swirling her extravagant beverage in the crystal chalice from Thessia, the lavender skinned woman swayed her hips as she disclosed with a hint of pride, "Every asari here on Thessia knows 'The Great Matriarch Benezia'." Completely dumbfounded that the woman not only knew who she was, but was blatantly hitting on her stunned the Athame priestess more than she could believe possible. The stranger's prideful eyes once again wandered behind the noble figure as she proclaimed, "The question is…how many asari actually know what a fantastic looking ass you have?"

Abruptly snapping her indigo crest around, glaring at the unwelcomed guest, was all the matriarch could do to contain her discontent. Interrupting the distinguished asari's retaliation was a matron couple with their new born child. After blessing the azure colored infant, the powerful biotic sucked in a sharp breath ready to unleash her wrath onto the audacious woman at her side. However, when she turned to face the lavender skinned woman, she was gone. Scanning the venue, the prominent figure spotted the prideful asari only a few meters away, lifting her glass to toast the matriarch and her posterior. Before the holy woman's blood could boil further, the intruder was half way down the stairs; nearly out of site.

Seething with emotion, the flustered spiritual leader immediately grabbed the arm of the closest acolyte. Pointing in the direction of the woman headed down the stairs, Matriarch Benezia demanded, "Find out who that is."

Confusion encased the young matron's face as she glanced between the woman making her way down the long spiral staircase and her mistress. In the softest, and most respectful tone she was capable of, the young Athame priestess replied, "You mean Matriarch Aethyta?"


	2. Chapter 2 Oil & Vinegar

**A/N:** Oratory (awr-uh-tawr-ee) means public speaking (I just learned this word)

…

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 2**

**Oil and Vinegar**

Furrowing her brow, the indigo asari asked, "Who is Matriarch Aethyta? Where does she hail from? What organization does she pay tribute to?" Chewing on her bottom lip, which was rarely seen by those who did not surround the great priestess nearly every hour of her day, the noble asari figure quickly reclaimed her perfectly graceful exterior. "Why have I not heard of her…before?"

Stunned by the unusual demanding words of her mistress, the young acolyte answered, "She is a well known in Gallo of Thessia for her support of a stronger asari galactic presence. Matriarch Aethyta is known to be quite outspoken in her beliefs, mistress." Seeing that she was causing the young follower to tremble, the prominent asari placed a tender and privileged kiss on the girl's forehead; thanking her for her wisdom.

Blushing a bit from the unexpected affection, the matron respectfully bowed and turned to leave. "Matriarch Benezia, I am at your service should you need anything else."

A barely noticeable nod, from the noble figure, dismissed the loyal servant. Mulling over the new information she had just learned, the distinguished matriarch motioned to a dark purple waitress carrying a tray of drinks.

Accepting the tall crystal glass of wine that was offered, the asari matriarch took a sip, and another, as she murmured under her breath, "I can not believe that woman had to nerve to speak to me in such a way." Nearly finishing the glass in a single, unconscious gulp, the powerful biotic internally spat, _In all my days, even when I was a maiden, no one ever spoke to me in such a manner. _ Caressing the bottom of her lip with the rim of the wine glass, the prominent figure grumbled with immense disgust, "Utterly inexcusable."

A few days later, Matriarch Benezia as part of her new duties as high priestess, was attending a conference of up and coming asari view points. The matriarch's attention was drawn by a presentation on 'The Embracing of Pureblood Unions' by Matriarch Kal'Deena. The distinguished asari arrived early, making sure her appearance did not cause a scene by showing up just before the controversial speech about purebloods. The subject was of particular great interest to the noble asari; as she herself was a well known offspring of two asari; making her a pureblood. However, luckily based on her prestigious background and positions of authority, she was exempt from ridicule for being a pureblood.

The astute matriarch had a well laid out plan to quickly dismiss any accusations that she supported the highly controversial subject, by also attending a presentation that would come two speakers before her intended interest took the stage. Her dear friend Matriarch Lidanya, the Commanding Officer of the Serenity, was scheduled to deliberate that afternoon. According to the Matriarch Benezia's program, Lidanya was to speak about the elite asari force and their plans for the newest and largest dreadnought in galactic space. The magnificent vessel was to be christened the Destiny Ascension.

Deep inside the grand but modest cathedral, the prestigious matriarch and a few of her most dedicated acolytes were being escorted to their seats. The great hall in which they walked had multiple tiers of white ivory banners that floated in the air like enormous fluffy clouds, while the ground seats were aligned in a clam shape; all facing the spectacular marble stage. The aquatic theme abundantly enhanced the surreal acoustics of the amphitheater. The building's designers ensured there was not a bad seat in the house. As the priestess swaggered towards her assigned section, she was greeted by respectful bows and adoring smiles. Reaching her private sector, the indigo woman marveled at the hall's craftsmanship as well as the fantastic view she had.

Although listening to her good friend's presentation on the astounding advances the asari were making both in space and military might was not her primary goal, the matriarch deeply enjoyed hearing of such achievements for the asari race. Her dear friend, whom she had known since they were maidens in their early two hundreds, made her very proud in deed to be called an asari, and friend. Having to only sit through one more lecture before her anticipated subject was breached; the noble asari was taken back when she saw who slowly sauntered on to the stage next. Taking her place next to the podium, the Athame priestess' eyes shut to a near slit as she loathed the woman who was now stealing her attention once more without her permission.

Anxiously shifting her weight in her seat, Benezia watched the crude woman from the other night take the stand. The young acolyte had not exaggerated when she watched the woman speak. Matriarch Aethyta moved about the large stage as if addressing each and every asari in the great hall. Waving and flailing her arms as she delivered her oratory, the asari preached with more passion than the matriarch could have thought possible. The speaker's eyes were filled with controlled rage as she spoke of a stronger asari race. How our daughters ought to be spending their maiden years in school or in commando training; rather then stripping in alien bars.

As impressed by the matriarch's speech as Benezia was, the rest of the great hall did not seem to share her opinion. There was no applause or cheers when she left the stage as Matriarch Lidanya received.

Clinching her jaw, the matriarch felt a knot in her stomach grow as she knew the next speaker's subject matter would cause even more distress in the crowd. Would her fellow asari sisters ever change their prejudice minds about purebloods? Had it not been purebloods who discovered how to use nitrogen as a fuel source? Had it not been purebloods who implemented world peace on their planet and invented space travel? Why was it now suddenly inexcusable to mate with your own kind? These disheartening thoughts torn at Benezia's sadden heart.

Half way through Matriarch Kal'Deena's presentation, Benezia realized she had not been paying attention, but rather let her thoughts float back to the prior assemble of Matriarch Aethyta. Recollecting every verbal increase and decrease in the woman's tone of voice, the indigo asari intricately remembered every detail of the speech. Before she knew it, the Athame High Priestess was again tracing the outline of her bottom lip, however this time; she was using her own finger to tantalize her azure colored lips.

Hearing more applause than she had anticipated, Benezia was shaken from her wandering thoughts and stood offering a standing ovation. It was not shared by many, but more asari stood to support Matriarch Benezia than the speaker. Drowning out the noise around her, the influential asari thought, _Perhaps I need to meet this Matriarch Aethyta after all._


	3. Chapter 3 Night & Day

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 3**

**Night & Day**

Another crowded hall, another party Matriarch Benezia did not want to attend. The tall, dark indigo woman longed to return to her villa filled with plush gardens and fountains. There in her serene world, she could instruct her many followers the teachings of Goddess Athame. Even now, the highly respected matriarch was almost constantly surrounded by her followers, admires and acolytes. However strangely, she often felt very much alone; not having a bondmate. There never seem to be any time in her busy schedule for a lasting relationship or to raise a loving daughter or two. She would often push those frivolous feelings aside during those late chilly evenings when she was alone; readying herself for bed.

The matriarch stuffed her feelings down deep inside like she had always done, and put on her perfect façade as she meandered through the crowd. After smiling for the hundredth time, she felt the stare of someone off to her left. Finally allowing her self to see who it was, the noble figure turned to see another matriarch staring seductively back at her. Scoffing at the unwelcomed gaze, Matriarch Benezia's immediate response was the rolling of her eyes as she muttered under her breath, "Unbelievable".

Not being able to swiftly escape, Matriarch Aethyta provocatively, yet discreetly eyed up the distinguished asari's body. Annoyed that her person was being so zealously pawed over against her will, the blue eyed asari uttered to the brown eyed asari, "What are you doing here? I don't want to see you."

The boisterous asari eyed up the Athame Priestess and laughed before swallowing the wine from her dainty glass. "You might not know it yet, but you want me."

Shocked by such an arrogant statement; Benezia glared into the brown eyes of Matriarch Aethyta as if she had lost her mind.

Amusing only herself tremendously, the brass matriarch countered the look by saying, "See even now your eyes….." taking in all the spiritual leader's body in the tight blue T'Soni colored dress, "…are drawn solely on me. Soon your every being will be drawn to me, begging me to be your lover."

Insulted at the implication, the prominent asari forced her way through the crowd and away from outlandish woman; who to her was clearly over her head at making such assumptions. Attempting to be greatly distracted, the powerful biotic soon found herself within the company of several young maidens. The lavishly decorated room seemed to only further amplify the zealous squeals and giggles of the young women. Practically mauling the illustrious leader, the excited maiden's praised her with their undying devotions; explaining how often they went to temple and the numerous philosophical classes they attended. Using every ounce of patience she had, the indigo leader calmly listened to each of them talk. Within minutes she had forgotten about the incident that happened only moments ago.

It was about a half hour later that Matriarch Benezia received urgent message from one of hostesses that Matriarch Kal'Deena needed to speak to her right away. She was to meet the forward thinking matriarch in a private study upstairs on the second floor. The great Athame Priestess graciously dismissed herself from the adoring admires; much to her relief. She suddenly realized, why she had not had chosen to have several daughters. Moving to the suite as quickly as she could manage, the noble figure politely wormed her way through the other party guests.

In order to ready herself for the upcoming possibly difficult conversation, the matriarch inhaled sharply before she entered the private chamber. With a twist of her wrist the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4 Black n White

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 4**

**Black and White**

When the door opened fully, Matriarch Benezia noticed that the room was very dark with only a faint light coming from the lamp on the desk. She called out into the room after taking a few steps forward. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Feeling that someone had played a joke on her, the Athame Priestess was about to turn around to leave the seemingly empty space. However, without warning, the door shockingly closed behind her. Giving her no time to react, she felt her body being pushed against the wall a second later.

Barely able to comprehend that her back was against the wall, the noble figure unexpectedly tasted a pair of salty lips crushing down on her. Finally able to catch her breathe, realizing who was pressing down on her, Matriarch Benezia's powerful biotics flared, sending the intruder back a good distance.

Summoning her own biotics, the prowler revealed herself as also being an asari. Holding Benezia at bay with her own luminous blue light, Matriarch Aethyta confidently announced, "Now we can both blow this place to hell and back; disturbing all the guests out there, or we can behave like two civilized women and act like matriarchs!"

Disgusted knowing the intruder was correct; the blue eyed asari lowered her barrier.

Proudly winning _this battle_, the self confident matriarch gloated, "See, now isn't that better?" as she slowly loosened her grip from the noble asari's wrist.

Benezia did not answer as Aethyta moved closer; severely invading the matriarch's personal space. With the skilled hands of a veteran commando, the brown eyed matriarch pinned the distinguished asari's wrist against the wall and she leaned in for a softer kiss.

The stoic asari turned her head, not allowing the kiss to happen. Not faltering her pursuit by any means, the determined woman proclaimed as she breathed heavy on the matriarch's neck, "See, you are falling for me already."

Resisting the urge to vomit at the idea, the spiritual leader in the only action she could make without drawing any unnecessary and potentially reputably damaging attention to herself, hissed, "You disgust me."

Unphased by her remark, Matriarch Aethyta slid her hands under Benezia's long gown, and hungrily stroked the blue skin under it. Her lavender lips ravenously attended to the indigo skin of the prominent asari's neck and breast line.

The blue eyed asari tried to physically fend off her attacker, but even her assailant could tell she wasn't resisting very much as her soft moans began to resound off the walls.

In a heated moment of passion, Matriarch Aethyta wrapped her strong arms around Matriarch Benezia's tender blue legs and lifted her off the ground. Her hands rubbing and gripping at the matriarch's near bare ass. The eloquent white thong provided little protection against the wanting hands. Rich blue eyes peered directly into the light brown eyes before the blue eyed matriarch surrendered to the long forbidden urges her body was feeling. It wasn't long before two pairs of feminine lips crushed down on each other.


	5. Chapter 5 Winners & Losers

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 5**

**Winners and Losers**

In their lustful state, Aethyta felt as if she pushed any harder to get closer to Benezia, they would surely burst through the wall. The prideful matriarch suddenly pulled back, licking her bottom lip as she withdrew.

The spiritual leader stared very unsympathetic at her attacker as she wiped her lip bottom lip with her long nimble finger. Tasting her own blood across her tongue, from which her victim had bitten, Aethyta stated with absolute conviction, "So you like it rough do you? Well, two can play that game, love bird."

Matriarch Benezia smirked at the stunned asari. Watching the lavender asari wipe away the excess blood, the illustrious leader knew she had won this round. Believing her aggressive actions would be the end of the episode, the prominent asari used the back of her wrist to wipe away the excess saliva on her mouth. "I am not one who can be so easily conquered." Turning her head to the side to spit, which a proper matriarch would never do, Benezia declared, "Surely you must have known that Aethyta."

Impressed that the matriarch had taken the time to find out her name, the boisterous woman retorted, "I know a many great things about you, Miss Tender Blue Ass." Interrupting any retaliation the teacher of philosophy might have had, Aethyta revealed, "The funny thing is your highness…" clearly mocking the woman's position, "…I know you enjoyed that as much as I did."

The determined asari attempted to move closer to the matriarch when her barrier once again flared. Immediately immolating the same biotic defense, the prideful woman mentioned, "I can do anything you can do." Immediately taking an offense commando stance, the other matriarch declared, "And if you don't want to bring this lovely house down, I suggest you lower that shield of yours love bird."

"Stop calling me that!" insisted the prominent leader. But when the indigo matriarch failed to drop her barrier, items in the room began to rattle as the two biotic shields clashed. Realizing the aggressive woman was not about to stop her forward progress, the more passive matriarch surrendered her defenses. "I do not want to have to explain why I am in here with you…alone."

Confidence dripping from her every word, Aethyta announced, "But you are in here and you are alone, with me."

In a regal tone, that would have intimidated anyone, Matriarch Benezia disputed, "Not by choice I assure you."

The frigid statement seemed to encourage the defiant woman. With a confident smirk, the unrehearsed asari went on, "You know you loved that."

"Contrary to your belief, I most certainly _did not_ enjoy that."

"I know what your body likes, and it liked me groping the hell out of it."

A scowl worthy of the strictest of school instructors glared at the lavender asari. "Can you be any more abstruse?"

On the heels of her protest, Aethyta shot back, "Yeah I can actually, if you are into that kind of thing love bird."

A murderous gaze fell upon the rebellious matriarch.

Slowly sauntering in front of majestic matriarch, the crass asari questioned, "So, just for my own curiosity, when _was_ the last time you let some lucky bastard indulge on that voluptuous body of yours?" Carrying on as if she had said nothing wrong, the boisterous woman continued, "Especially that rack. I mean wow! Who wouldn't want a piece of that?"

A stunned and enraged stare bore through the middle of Aethyta's head. With crossed arms, protecting her chest, the normally regal woman blasted, "By the Goddess woman, do you have no shame?"

Again seductively inspecting the woman before her, the free spirited asari shot back, "When comes to you my little love bird, I will be anything but shameless…" The matriarch provocatively licked her lips as she continued, "…especially when it comes to that fantastic _body_ of yours."

Slicing through the air, the spiritual leader called out, "Goddess Athame! Give me strength to do deal with this woman."

Laughing heartedly, the prideful matriarch added to the azure colored asari's request, "…because she is going to need every bit of it when I am done with her tonight."

Beginning to pace about the floor, Matriarch Benezia massaged her temples as she contemplated, "You are impossible."

In a softer tone than expected, Aethyta somberly admitted, "I know." The simple answer caused the noble figure to stop in her tracks and suddenly face her aggressor. Slightly taken by her own comment, the free spirited matriarch continued, "That is why it is useless to resist me." The crass matriarch began pacing the floor herself this time, much like she had done during her presentation only a few days prior. With as much conviction as she had used that day, the unwavering asari stated, "I will have my way with you tonight love bird, there is no doubt about that."

Heavily dropping her hands to her side, the distinguished priestess proclaimed, "You are delusional."

"Am I?" replied the determined asari. "Let us see about that?"

Shifting her weight to one side, Matriarch Benezia placed her hands firmly on her hips. "And exactly how do you plan on proving me otherwise?"

Abruptly halting her own pacing, Aethyta eagerly stroked the bottom of her chin as she answered, "I can prove that you can not resist my…" The woman paused, choosing her words carefully. "…my charms."

Another display of eye rolling occurred in which the spiritual leader silently disputed the despised matriarch's claim. Strutting across the room, like Benezia had seen many senior commandos do, the lavender asari declared, "Let me have my way with you for just five minutes…"

"Five minutes?" The prominent asari interjected.

"Yes five minutes, if you would let me finish." Aethyta snapped.

Matriarch Benezia's hands flew upwards in defiant compliance.

"As I was saying if after five minutes you want me to still stop..." The cheeky matriarch froze and stared directly into Benezia's rich blue eyes as if she were staring into the great oceans of Thessia themselves, "…then I will do just that, stop."

Practically mocking the woman; the powerful biotic chimed, "Five minutes?" Inwardly the holistic woman chuckled; s_he has no idea the elongated sermons I have endured. They last for hours, sometimes days. Five minutes will be a walk in the garden._

Realizing the illustrious leader was going to take the bait, Aethyta decided to sweeten the deal, "If…and I mean IF after five minutes you still want me to stop, I promise you will never see my face again." There was no answer from the other woman before prideful matriarch spoke again, "Agreed?"

Meeting her gaze once more, Matriarch Benezia, with complete confidence in herself answered assuredly, as if she had just approved dinner plans, "Agreed."

Smitten, an arrogant smile blanketed the matriarch's face as she stepped forward, cracking her knuckles as she approached. Displeased in the manner in which the orange and white dressed woman approached her, Matriarch Benezia spat, "You brute, you act as if you are about to play skyball."

Pausing for a moment, the oncoming asari pondered the idea for a moment before responding, "Well, I will be as I say… competing in an extremely physical activity very shortly."


	6. Chapter 6 Hot & Cold

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 6**

**Hot and Cold**

The last sane thought Matriarch Benezia had was snobbishly turning her head away from the enveloping boisterous asari. It happened all so quickly that the Athame Priestess couldn't remember exactly what transpired next. Before she knew it, Aethyta was once again wedged between her legs and the woman's short nails were digging into her bare ass; causing an unexpected deep throated growl from her mouth. The prideful asari's lips were devouring every morsel of the indigo neck and collar bone.

The Athame Priestess tried to resist the temptation she was feeling. She tried several tactics to imagine that she was anywhere else, but where she was. The spiritual leader even strained to recall every boring word used during her freshman class of archeology; Goddess, how she hated that semester. In her past, the prominent asari had successfully been able to block out whatever ailed her by remembering that monotonous class. But this time, this particular evening with Matriarch Aethyta; a woman she had come to despise, nibbling at her neck, ravishing her body like a maiden straight out of commando training, it was becoming too much to resist.

As the seconds passed, the former astute student was unable to focus, much less maintain concentration on the mind numbing seminars. The other matriarch's provocative ministrations were crashing over her like waves in an ocean. The more she tried to withstand the rousing motions, the higher the passionate waves seemed before they came crushing down onto her and her wanting body.

It wasn't long before the titillating asari mimicked her prior actions that caused the first growl from Lady Benezia. Feeling her ears with delight, the lavender matriarch continued her sexual assault; eliciting several more pleasurable loud moans from the enthralled priestess. Within her time frame, the sex driven asari wanted and needed more of her scrumptious dessert. In one swift motion, Aethyta once again picked up Benezia and carried her over to the desk where she could use her hands elsewhere.

On top of the desk, hungry hands raced over the previously reluctant leader's body as Benezia's legs wrapped tightly around Aethyta's waist; not allowing her freedom to move much. No longer resisting as hard as she had been, the noble figure panted heavily, still determined not to give in to her alluring assailant. But it had not taken very long before the distinguished asari was pressing her body against Aethyta; gripping her shoulders for support. With one arm penned behind her, the spiritual leader found herself irresistibly thrusting against her partner. The completely opposite couple gyrated and zealously attacked each other in an intoxicating manner.

Unbeknownst to the whittling five minute window that expired twenty minutes ago, the two were deeply engulfed in captivated passion. Unable to control her mounting desire any further, Matriarch Aethyta unexpectedly slid two fingers into Benezia's wetness; sending one of the matriarch's hands hard to the desktop, while the other painfully clutched lavender asari's shoulder. The Athame Priestess then returned a surprise of her own, as she started writhing upon the libidinous matriarch's hand and moaned yearningly, "Oh Goddess!"

Only a few moments had passed when the brown eyed asari slowly felt Benezia's legs painfully tighten around her waist; forcing her to stop. The gyrating on her hand and the gripping of her shoulders had also stopped.

Utterly confused, Matriarch Aethyta breathlessly asked, "What's wrong?"


	7. Chapter 7 Water to Land

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

**Chapter 7**

**Ocean to Land**

Stunned by the sadness on her face, Aethyta watched Benezia breathlessly answer, "I…I can't do this." Her eyes raced to the door behind them. "I need to be out there, with them."

Gently guiding the woman's distressed gaze back to hers, the newly concerned matriarch tenderly replied, "No, you need to be in here." Stroking her flushed cheek, the matriarch finished, "You deserve to be in here with me. You deserve to be happy too."

When the prideful asari could sense that the Athame Priestess was about to protest, she cut her off by placing a slow deep kiss on her lips. The two stunning women allowed the passionate kiss to linger for a minute or so. Slowly withdrawing from the moment of pure bliss, that was greatly enjoyed by both, Matriarch Benezia again tried to object, and was again silenced by a smoldering kiss. By the third attempt, Aethyta could tell that the straddled asari was more into the sensual kiss that followed, then the protest anymore. The enticing kisses between the two matriarchs were becoming wetter and longer; as well as deeper and more passionate that was felt by both parties. With each exchange the noble figure felt more and more drawn into the woman wedged between her smoldering thighs.

Shortly afterwards, the prominent asari unable to let the brown eyed woman go, pleaded, "Kiss me. Kiss me forever."

Between breathless kisses, the lavender asari chuckled a bit before she was able to choke out, "I don't know about forever, but how about all of me right now?"

Silently the blue eye asari conveyed her answer very clearly as she aggressively gripped the back of Aethyta's crest and gradually began gyrating her hips over the crass asari's still inserted hand.

When the standing matriarch lost her breath due to her own bewildering desire, Benezia whispered something onto her lips. The distinguished asari was exhausted from placing other's needs before her own. Forgoing her internal struggle the spiritual leader decided that tonight, if for one night only, she was going to put her needs first. In the most seductive manner she could conjure, Lady Benezia whispered, "Fuck me. Fuck me like you have never fucked anyone before." The naughty statement ignited a hidden sexual appetite neither matriarch knew existed.

When the sun slowly began to rise, the bedroom suite looked more like a bomb exploded, than the resting place of two matriarch lovers. There wasn't an erect fixture, table or chair in the room. Both dry and wet towels littered the luxurious living quarters from the various showers and lavish baths that had been taken. The oversized mistress mattress lay somewhere between the inside and outside of the room; hanging halfway onto the balcony, so the lovers could watch the sunrises together.

The lovers were sure their clothes lay somewhere beneath the distraught chambers, but since it had been days since they had last seen them it didn't really matter any more. All that did matter was the naked asari whose back was against the large glass window pain, holding an equally naked asari against her chest. Their bodies affectionately entwined, with only their clashing skin color deciphering who was who as they rested. Held firmly between her long arms and legs, Aethyta casually stroked the back of Benezia's neck and crest. What little voice she had left, the determined asari's raspy voice spoke. "I told you, you wanted me love bird."

Laughing only loud enough to be felt, rather than heard, Matriarch Benezia slowly looked up into a pair of adoring eyes and murmured, "I should have listened."

The formidable couple shared a warm smile that lathered their faces as a soft kiss was exchanged between the exhausted lovers. Pale and swollen lips gently parted before the spiritual leader's head gradually drifted back to the lavender chest.

Feeling the slow, subtle raising and falling of the woman's breasts, the prominent asari calmly caressed the outside of her lover's thigh. Squeezing one of her lover's legs even closer, like one would do with an oversize pillow, the azure skinned matriarch whispered, "I like it when you call me love bird." Absentmindedly releasing a deep but pleasant sigh, Lady Benezia added, "It pleases me so."


	8. Chapter 8 Blue Tanzanite

**POLAR OPPOSITES**

Chapter 8

**Blue Tanzanite**

"Hey my little love bird!" Sung of Matriarch Benezia's happy lover, as she strolled next to her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I brought you…I mean _us_, a present for this weekend."

The prominent asari knew they had planed another romantic getaway this weekend and knowing her lover of almost a year, she recognized something was up by Aethyta's tone. Trying not to show too much interest, the Athame Priestess barely looked up from the inscription she was working on. Her royal blue eyes peered up over her reading glasses; which drove the prideful asari wild. "What is it this time?"

Sitting on the edge of the distinguished asari's large desk, and behaving more like a maiden in heat, than a matriarch, Aethyta popped another grape in her mouth from the fruit tray, and quickly raced back to the door of the priestess' study. "I thought you'd never ask."

Seconds later an unidentified woman sauntered into the room closely followed by the matriarch's lover. Pretending not to be intrigued as she had been with so many other gifts from the free spirited confidant, the noble figure slowly rose from her cherry colored wooden desk. As her long yellow dress straightened and the bottom fell to the floor, the alluring matriarch inspected the new asari before her. Not quite understanding the game, Benezia spoke. "I hardly think this is the time for me to be interviewing new acolytes my love."

Biting her index finger in anticipation of when Benezia would catch on, the brown eyed asari replied, "Oh my love, this is no acolyte." Circling the mystery woman before she wrapped her arms around Benezia's waist, Aethyta proudly announced, "No my love, this is one delectable commando. Look at her. Isn't she delicious?" The matriarch motioned for the younger woman to rotate, so she and Matriarch Benezia could relish in her beauty.

As the woman spun, the light in the room glistened off her svelte toned muscles that lay just beneath her flawless purple skin. With each step, her commando leathered outfit clung seductively to every curve of the younger woman's body. Hearing a very faint groan in the back of Benezia's throat as the commando moved, made Aethyta realize she had chosen well.

Being an excellent judge of character, due to her profession, the distinguished asari's eyes hypnotically trailed over the young woman's body analyzing her every move. The asari leader was impressed that she glided rather than walked around. She possessed both the grace of a dancer and the strength of a very good commando. Barely muttering the powerful biotic asked, "Where….?"

"Where did I find her, my love? Let's just say she found me." Now observing the matriarch's face over the young matron, Aethyta asked, "She's a beauty isn't she? Look how she moves? When was the last time you saw an asari commando move like that?"

Not even diverting her gaze, the prominent leader took a step towards the girl before she hesitated. Barely glancing at her lover, she then questioned, "But how old is she? She looks so young."

Chuckling, the gift bearer enclosed Benezia's hand in hers and kissed it before answering. "She is of consenting age of course." The disclosure caused the cautious matriarch's head snap back to her lover in shock of the statement. "I mean she's 400 something" defended the prideful asari as she swallowed dryly at her lover.

Speaking to the adorable commando, the lavender matriarch asked in her typical husky voice that secretly drove her indigo lover crazy inside. "How old are you dear?"

In a sweet angelic voice, one that Benezia would never have thought would come from a commando, the matron answered, "427 ma'am." Laughing deliriously, Aethyta retorted, "She called me ma'am. How cute?" The matriarch's large brown eyes pleaded with her personal high priestess, "Please say we can keep her."

The powerful biotic turned to her lover and lipped, "Keep her?"

"Yes, I have it all arranged. She will be all ours this weekend."

Matriarch Benezia turned to her lover and cupped her face. "My love. I do not need a servant this weekend. I thought it would be just the two of us. Besides, I think it would be degrading to the commando to act as my house maid."

Laughing even harder, Aethyta gradually removed the caring hands of her lover, recognizing that Benezia still wasn't catching on to her game. Slowly turning her lover's gaze back to the commando, she revealed, "She will not be your servant, _you _will be servicing her, _all…weekend…long_."

A soft "Oh Goddess" resounded from the matriarch's lips as she quickly covered her mouth from the shock with the back of her hand.

Knowing that her lover had finally gotten the jest of her titillating plans, Aethyta called out to the matron. "Come here child!" The soft skinned, purple asari floated closer to the couple, as her emerald green eyes came into the light. The colored pupils caught the illustrious leader's breath when her lover announced, "Isn't she absolutely amazing?" Circling the commando maiden, the determined matriarch's mouth was practically watering when she spoke, "Go ahead my pet. Tell her your name."

Tilting her head and body a bit, when she bowed before the couple, the green eyed; purple skinned and lovely asari hummed, "Shiala, and I am at your service Matriarch Benezia."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**A/N:** Blue Tanzanite is a color so rich that it is both royal blue and violet perfectly mixed. Like our matriarchs have become.

**A/N2**: If you enjoyed this story at all, please reward me for the hours I spent on it, by taking just a few moments of your time to leave a review. Feedback, no matter how small encourages me to write more, which in turn means more stories for you as a reader.


End file.
